A conventional automatic biological testing equipment is used for taking a specific quantity of target sample from a specific sample reservoir and transferring to another reaction chamber. This sampling process is one of the most important processes of the whole biochemical reactions. Usually, a conventional large equipment performs the aforementioned sampling process by a three-axis robot with a pipettor. However, the large equipment cannot be used on POCT (Point of Care Testing) because of its size, and its sampling chamber and transferring route for the sample are open. Therefore, the sample might be contaminated, and the test results might perform pseudo-positive or pseudo-negative.
A conventional micro channel sampling device is used for accurately sampling a specific quantity of sample for dispensing, and is divided to two types: electrical control type and physical control type. The electric control sampling device is suitable for detecting a sample containing polarizable liquid or particles, the sample is polarized to produce electrophoretic or dielectrophoretic forces, and a specific quantity of sample thereby could be taken accurately. The electric control sampling device is usually applied to electrophoresis analysis of DNA or RNA. However, the sample should withstand serious electric field change and should be polarizable, and the electric control sampling device is therefore only applied to specific types of sample. Furthermore, components of the sample for the electrical control programs process should be accurately controlled. However, component proportion of clinical samples are difficult to be accurately controlled and therefore unsuitable for the electric control sampling device.
The physical control sampling device is able to accurately take a specific quantity of sample by mechanical structure (pipe) and physical control (gas driving or mechanical driving). The physical control sampling devices are commonly used sampling devices. However, the physical control sampling device only operates single sampling and dispensing process at the same time and therefore unsuitable for group sampling.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present invention.